Thank You For Caring
by KawaiiKarren
Summary: I loved him, he loved me. He broke my heart, I still love him... We'll be together in the end... right? [SS][ET][TC]
1. Chapter 1: The Famous DJ Flash

A/N: hey guys : well it's summer, and last summer a very important thing happened to me, including.. yeah you guess it, love. Well this is my story, kind of. It's based on what happened to me, but not all of it. But enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Card Captor Sakura; CLAMP does.

Key:  
"talking"  
'thinkig'  
(author notes)  
:.:time elapse:.:

This story is written under first person, aka. Sakura's pov.

* * *

Thank You for Caring  
Chapter 1: The famous DJ Flash 

Kinomoto Sakura is my name. I'm 12, well 13 in September. I just finished my 7th grade year at Tokyo Middle School so I guess that means I'm an 8th grader now.

Well I am now instant messaging to my best guy friend ever, Hiiragizawa Eriol! He's so awesome! I often hear people say he's hot, but hey I wouldn't know, he's like my big brother! Well either way, he has a girlfriend, my best friend, in fact, Daidouji Tomoyo.

What to say about Tomoyo? Well she's absolutely gorgeous! Much, Much prettier than I am, weird thing is she says the complete opposite, but I'm right. She and Eriolare a match made in heaven. They attend Tokyo Middle School, in the same grade as I.

As I was saying I instant messaging with Eriol;

CherryBlossomCutie101: hey  
MrCoolJapGuy: hi lil sis  
MrCoolJapGuy: what's up?  
CherryBlossomCutie101: I'm kind of bored..  
CherryBlossomCutie101: dang.. it's so hot  
CherryBlossomCutie101: so what you doing?  
MrCoolJapGuy: haha yeah it's hot  
MrCoolJapGuy: nothing much just commenting Syaoran's xanga  
(a/n: you guys all know what xanga is right? Well for those who don't it's a blog posting website and you can comment the blogs)  
MrCoolJapGuy: you know Syaoran right?

Haha, know Syaoran, I mean who doesn't! The guy is a DJ for heaven sakes! Li Syaoran is his name, well I've never met him in person really, but all my friends know him and all my friends know him. So we both know of each other, I suppose. He's three yearsolder than meso he goes to a completely different school. He's basically popular and known to everyone as DJ Flash. He makes some of the best trance must anyone has ever heard.

CherryBlossomCutie101: yeah I know him  
MrCoolJapGuy: well then go comment his xanga  
MrCoolJapGuy: he'll really appreciate it  
CherryBlossomCutie101: ahah sure

I open up internet explorer and type in the link and hit "enter". In a couple seconds his page begins to appear, hm.. no picture, strange. Oh well, so I basically did what I went there to do, comment his blog.

* * *

July 15, 2005  
3:30pm comment posted by CherryBlossomCutie101 

Hey, Eriol told me to comment so here I am! Commenting, none the less. Well have a good day!

* * *

There you have it. My comment to him, my first ever contact towards him. But at the time, I didn't know that would be the beginning to a journey of love and heart ache.:.:10 minutes later:.:  
DJ Flash: you commented me  
CherryBlossomCutie101: yuppers 

He messaged me, wow. We talked; well kind of if you count four words and a smiley face a conversation. I do.

:.:The Next Day:.:

12:37pm 'wow I'm up early' I thought as I looked at the alarm clock. 'since it's so early, I'm going back to sleep' that's exactly what I did.

2:49pm 'I minus well get out of bed' I pulled the pink blanket off of me and slid over to the edge and swung my legs down, feeling the fuzzy brown carpet against my toes. I walked out of my room drowsily and headed towards the stairs and made my down stair for something to eat. It's really amazing how much I eat. I rampaged through the refrigerator, nothing. So I got a bottle of water and walked into the living room, where my computer was. I pressed the little black button turning on a blue lighting, signaling that the computer was turning on. I sat down and waited for Windows XP to load. I immediately signed onto the internet, this was the way I spent my summer, every year. I signed on my AIM (aol instant message) account. By doing so, as soon as I was sign on, I instantly got messages from Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Yamazaki.

Oh, I forgot to introduce Chiharu and Yamazaki. Well their another match made in heaven, just like Eriol and Tomoyo. Chiharu Miharu (spell check please) she's so sweet and completely unique. She isn't like anyone else I know, not even close. Takashi Yamazaki, well what can I say he's great, another one of my best friends, even if he lies twenty-four seven.

Well we had our usual conversations about the most unusual and most random topics anyone could think of, that was us, random and unexpected. But something even more unexpected happened while I was talking to my friends. Syaoran messaged me.

Dj Flash: hey can I have your number?  
CherryBlossomCutie101: sure  
CherryBlossomCutie101: home or cell

'If Eriol and Yamazaki were friends with him, he has to be a good guy right?'

Dj Flash: both please.  
CherryBlossomCutie101: cell: (412) 7065-638  
CherryBlossomCutie101: home: (412) 3012-870

* * *

There you have it, the first chapter. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review please! 

_KawaiiKarren_


	2. Chapter 2: And So It Begins

A/N: here you go a new chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

* * *

Thank You for Caring  
Chapter 2: And So It Begins

Dj Flash: can I call you?  
CherryBlossomCutie101: can you do it tonight instead?  
CherryBlossomCutie101: I'm kind of unavailable to talk on the phone right now…

Okay so I lied a little bit, but what can I say? My phone was upstairs, and I was downstairs, that a lot of work you know, walking up those things and then back down. Yes, I'll admit it, I'm a lazy ass.

One minor little secret that I failed to mention: I have a boyfriend. His name is Yukito, we've been going out for almost 4 months. Most people know it, even Syaoran knew it. But hey, it wasn't like I was cheating on him or anything Syaoran was just a new friend.. right?

Dj Flash: oh okay.  
Dj Flash: I'll just talk to you tonight then, bye.  
CherryBlossomCutie101: yeah, bye.

So guess what I did for the rest of they day, that's right, talk to my friends on the internet all day. They were my life. I mean how else was going to survive, this super boring summer? Being home alone with Touya, who kept himself inside his room all the time, was really boring. My parents? Well they both worked, to "create the best life possible for their 'precious' children" well that what they told us anyways.

This was my summer, it was this way every year, and every once in a while I would go somewhere. I just sit here attached to the computer growling at anyone who disturbed me. And every once in a while, when Touya was hungry I would go make him some food and go back to the computer. Did I growl when he disturbed me? Of course! But he just ignores me. And tell me to hurry up with his food.

A long and dragged out "Hey" pierced the silence around me, angered at who ever had interrupted my tranquility I spun around in my chair, having a pretty good idea who it was.

"What do you want?"

"Nice way to talk to you brother"

I smirked. "I know, now, what do you want?"

"What do you think?"

I sighed dreadfully. "Now? You're hungry now?"

We went through this everyday. And most of the time he would win, like he did today, and I would go make him food.

:.:later that day, night time:.:  
I saw his screen name sign off. It was almost eleven now, I really began to doubt he was going to call. But why did I care? I didn't even know him that well. I signed off the internet and turned of the computer. I walked upstairs with my white cell phone in my hand, I reached the top and turned to the right and went towards my room and fell over onto my bed with a thump. I placed the phone onto my nightstand as I rolled over on my back towards the middle of the queen size bed. I close my eyes 'he isn't going to call' was my last thought as I began to try to think of something other than him.

_MMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMM_

I heard my phone vibrate towards the edge of the table it was sitting on.

'3'

'2'

'1'

Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my own  
I'm so lonely,

Dang, I love that song. I sigh to myself, turn to my right, picking up phone looking at the little lit up screen.

Not Saved  
(412) 3582-761

Hmmm… that's strange, who would be calling? (yes I know I'm retarded for not knowing)

I flip my pink heart decorated cell phone and press "talk".

"Hello?"

"Hi" a low male voice answered back. Then it hit me, it was him, Syaoran.

"Hey, what's up?" there was no way I was going to let him know I didn't know it was him or doubted his ability to keep his word to call me.

"Nothing much. You?"  
"Just lying down." And that's how it went on, we continued to have a pleasant conversation and learned more about each other's personality.

:.:45 minutes later:.:

I turn my head away from the ceiling to look at the alarm clock on the night stand 'wow, 11:42'

"It's getting a late, go to sleep." I told him.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" he teased.

"Haha, yes, why wouldn't I? you're SO annoying." I teased back.

"Well why do you care whether or not I go to sleep?" he asked, sounding.. hurt?

"Because if you don't get enough sleep you'll be grumpy and in a bad mood, and I don't want that." I answered truthfully.

"Oh I see, you care about me more than some of my friends do, and I just met you."

"I'm not you average friend."

"I guess not."

"So you going to sleep or not?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh okay." I said, slightly disappointed. 'It's okay, when he hangs up I can go dream about him' wait! Dream about him? Where did that come from?

"Well good night and good dreams"

"Thanks, you too."

"Bye"

"Bye" I took the phone away from my ear and looked at the screen, waiting for him to hang up, he didn't. I stared at that screen for a full 5 minutes, waiting for him to hang up.

"Uh…Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to hang up?"

"I'm waiting for you to."

I blushed a light pink, and managed to let out a small "oh".

"Why didn't you hang up?" he asked.

I sighed, 'I minus well tell him the truth'

"I was waiting for you to hang up."

"Oh I see" he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing at me? You did it too!"

"Great minds think alike."

I laughed too. "I suppose we do"

"Well I'm going to sleep, this time for real. And you are going to hang up first."

"Wait, why does it have to be me? You go first" I whined.

"Nope, I'm the guy. You go first. And you're more tired than I am"

"No I'm -yawn- not. Okay maybe I am"

"Exactly. Now go!"

"Fine, fine. Bye"  
"Wait!" he suddenly said.

"Yeah?" I inquired curiously.

"Thanks for caring"

"You're welcome" I answered and hung up.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 2! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review please! Oh and the part about hanging up.. yeah we actually did that.

_KawaiiKarren_


	3. Chapter 3: Fake i love you's

A/N: hey guys! Hope you had a good day, I'm tired I was stuck in a car with my family for 2 hrs and to top it all off they refused to turn on the radio. So I sat there in silence.. hell the whole car sat in silence. Well here you go!

Oh and a special thanks to my reviewers!  
Lil-BabYAnG3L – thanks for thinking so, I hope you keep reading.  
dbzgtfan2004 – thank you! Yup yup, S & S forever! Keep reading!  
GabyLilith – Thanks for the tips, the thing about moving too fast; yeah I am, but it's just to get them acquainted. No worries!

* * *

Thank You for Caring  
Chapter 3: Fake "I love you"'s 

I'm so bored. Well, last night, after I got off the phone with Syaoran, I kind of, sort of, got into a fight with my mom. So here I am, at work with my mom as her personal secretary.

--Flashback—

After saving his number in my cell phone I pulled the puffy pink comforter off of me. I made my way downstairs, in the dark, to get me a cup of water. I can't sleep without one, otherwise I'll wake up in the middle of the night and be super thirsty and I won't have anything to drink and die of thirst, yeah okay I'm exaggerating a little. But yeah, on with the flashback, I opened the cabinet and got my special plastic pink cup. It wasn't anything special; it was just pink, my favorite color, but when ever I'm up set I always drink hot coco out of it, I always used, and no one else dared to use it.

I walked to the refrigerator and pushed my cup against the little button causing water to squirt in a thin line, into my cup. I stood there, watching it, thinking about my previous conversation I had less than 10 minutes ago.

Did I like him?

No way.

He's my friends' friend, I just want him as a friend.

Yup.

That's it.

I was so busy thinking and watching the fluid that I didn't notice my mom come in until she spoke.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you?" I dared to say back. It's never smart to talk back to your parents… but I did it anyways, yeah I'm stupid.

"We had a office emergency. You?"

"I got nothing to do tomorrow."

"Oh I see"

"Did you bring anything home to eat tomorrow?" I asked, referring to my previous phone call to her office, asking her to bring something home to eat so I wouldn't have to cook for Touya tomorrow.

"I thought your dad was going to."

"He said you were!"

"Opps, I guess I forgot. Gosh, Sakura, you know you can cook, you can cook tomarrow"

"That's all do at home! Cook food for Touya!"  
"Well then don't stay home tomorrow, some to work with me."

"I'll pass" I said, twitching a little.

"Too late." She answered. And with that she went upstairs to her room.

--End Flashback—

sigh well I ended up dragging Touya here with me too. 'MUAHAHA' yeah, I'm evil. He's probably just wondering around some where, maybe I should go find him.. ORRRR Ican just sit here. I like the second idea.

So here, I sit, tapping a pen against the table. I looked at my cell phone sitting on the desk, I was sitting at. 'Should I call?' I've been thinking about it all morning, I'm so bored, I want to call Syaoran. NO, I know what you're thinking, I do NOT like him. He's just interesting, besides he's like 3 years older than me, there's no way he's going to like me. Well, that's okay, I don't care. Right? Right! Right.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMM

'3'

'2'

'1'

Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my own  
I'm so lonely,

It was him:

'Syaoran is calling'

Wow, nature really does call doesn't it?

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?

"Just working." I said with a sigh.

"You work?"

"This is the first time this summer, but I got a feeling my mom is going to make me do it a lot more."

"Oh I see, so what do you do at 'work'?" he said chuckling at me.

"Stop laughing at me, you meanie! And I'm my mom's secretary, she's the President at 'Serenity'."

"The traveling agency? The one whose clients are some of the biggest celebrities?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"Oh, then my mom's company does a lot of work with you mom's."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"My mom is the president of Li & Hiiragizawa"

"Oh My Gosh, as in that huge company that owns more than half the airline companies?" I was shocked; his mom was like my mom's best business partner.

"Yup, hey I got to go, I'll talk to you later"

"Oh okay. Bye"

"Bye, hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" he said laughing.

"I love you too" I said laughing just as hard.

"haha okay bye."

"Bye"

I looked at the phone… once again… waiting for him to hang up…

6 seconds…  
7 seconds…  
8 seconds…  
9 seconds…  
10… he still didn't hang up. I sighed and hung up, but right before I did, I could've sworn I heard him chuckle.

So my day continued like that, secretary work, pen tapping, and random phones call. Along with the occasional bathroom or food break. But for some reason, I randomly started to think about Yukito, I haven't talk to him in the longest time. Hmm… I wonder… I punched in the 7 digits into my cell phone…

…1 ring…  
…2 rings…  
…3 rings…  
…4 rings…  
"Hey you sorry I missed your call, leave a message."

I sighed, and waited for the beep to leave him a message.

"Hey Yuki, It's Sakura. Where are you, babe? I haven't talked to you in like a month. Well, call me back. Love you"

'Oh My God! Sudden thought, what happens if he's cheating on me?'

'Oh My God! At least I'll always have Syaoran. Wait! What? Where'd that come from!'

* * *

And there it is! Chapter 3! Yays. Review please!

Oh I also need help coming up a screen name for Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, and Chiharu! Please give me some suggestions!

Cho

_KawaiiKarren_


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten & My new man

A/n: hey guys, I really should be doing my summer homework right now, but you guys are more important to me. But only if you guys keep reviewing though! Hehe, well enjoy!

* * *

Thank You for Caring  
Chapter 4: Forgotten && my "new man"

Wow, what a 10 days. Yeah it's been a week and a half since me and Syaoran started talking. We talked like everyday and every night. I swear I wouldn't be able to live without talking to him for the day. I love him. He loved me. I know he does. I mean in the beginning those "I love you" 's were fake, but now… when we say it swear it's real.

:.:Flash back:.:

--4 days ago--

"Are you mocking my intelligent!" I questioned him, angrily.

"No, no, baby. Not at all" he started calling me "baby" lately, and I don't mind.

"Yes you were! I hate you." I didn't mean it. I never would.

"Awww, c'mon baby, I love you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

:.:End Flash back:.:

Yeah, okay I love him. But there's a problem, Yukito. He never returned my phone call, I'm really beginning to worry now… what if something happened to him! I would never be able to live with myself, especially because I'm kind of, sort of cheating on him… well no really Syaoran knows Yukito is my boyfriend, and respects it, I think.

:.:Flash Back:.:

--a week ago--

"I love you" he said at the end of our conversation, like he always does. But he was laughing; this was when they were fake.

"I love you too" I said giggling, I knew they were fake. "We should really stop this, I have a boyfriend"

"Yeah, I know" he said, and afterwards i heard him sigh.

:.:End of Flash Back:.:

Well, it seems like he does. But anyways, the important question: Do I still have feelings for Yukito? Yeah, as friends. Okay, that's it I'm going to break up with him. Tonight. Actually, over these last 10 days, I didn't always wait for his phone call, I actually called him a couple times.

Well I'm at work again; I've been working everyday this week. But it was okay, I'm not lonely, much, I had Syaoran's phone calls to keep my company.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM

I smiled, "Hey babe" I didn't even need to look at the Caller ID, it was him.

"Hey…" he sounded a little…upset?

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I've been thinking… I love you, I really do." He answered

"I know, I love you too" it came out automatically. But I meant it.

"I think that you should break up with your boyfriend…"

"Yeah, I'm doing it tonight." 'wow, nature really does call' I thought.

"Oh okay, listen I have to go, I'll talk to you tonight," all of the sudden it got really loud on his end of the phone.

"Okay, where are you, anyways?" I asked.

"At work with my mom, one of the employees' messed up this chart she needed for her meeting, that's in … 5 MINS! I got to go. Talk to you later. Love you"

I looked at my phone, he hung up. sigh I guess he had to go fix what that employee did. I put my phone down on the desk, and there it sat.

:.:Later that day, after work:.:

I sat down on my bed opening my laptop, yeah you read right, LAPTOP. My mom bought it for me, for working for her with no pay. Did I mention I love my mom? Well I do. But anyways, I dried my hair on a white, fluffy towel, as the screen loaded. I sighed, he didn't call me for the rest of the day…I guess he was busy at work. I felt slightly sad that he too busy with work to call me. Shaking my head at the thought, I mean I wasn't like his girlfriend or anything.

'Hmm… I was suppose to do something… but what… Oh, that's right, I'm suppose to break up with Yukito.' I turned around, looking for my cell phone, it was no where to be seen. 'It must be in my jean pockets' I thought as I walked towards the cloths hamper, I pulled out my jeans that I wore today and began to dig through the pockets; a quarter, two pennies, a gum wrapper, and lint. No cell phone.

:.:Flash Back Scene:.:

A white cell phone with magenta hearts, sitting on a mahogany desk.

:.:End of Flash Back:.:

'Oh My God, I forgot my cellphone at work!'

I logged on the internet, to see his screen name on.

CherryBlossomCutie101: Oh My God!  
Dj Flash: What? Anything wrong?  
CherryBlossomCutie101: I forgot my cell phone at work, I'm sorry.  
Dj Flash: haha, is that it?  
CherryBlossomCutie101: Yeah…are you mad?  
Dj Flash: I could never be mad at you. Just call me later with your house phone k?  
CherryBlossomCutie101: Sure, what's your number?  
Dj Flash: (412) 3582-761  
CherryBlossomCutie101: Okay, I'll call you later. Bye.  
Dj Flash: Okay, bye. Love you.  
CherryBlossomCutie101: Love you too.

I quickly jot it down, and sighed as I signed off the internet and turned off the computer, why did I think he was going to be mad? Hm... oh well. I think I smell some chow mien.

:.:a couple hours later:.:

I punched in the number, onto my white house phone.  
…ring…  
…ring…

"Hello?" a hot male voice answered.

"Hey."

"Oh, Hi! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I still can't believe I forgot my cell phone at work. That's unbelieve able, it's like super important to me!"

"Haha, it's okay. You still get to talk to me, so why you fretting?" he said chuckling.

"haha good point. But you have to admit your cell phone is important to you too."

"Yeah, but it's not the most important thing to me…"

"Really? So what is?" I asked curiously.

"You." (A/N:AWWWWW)

"Oh" I said. 'Oh! Is that the best I could say? GOSH! And why am I blushing? Oh that's right, because the person I love just said I was the most important to him.'

:.:2 and ½ hrs later:.:

"Did you break up with Yukito, yet?" he asked.

"No—" I began, before he cut me off.

"Oh why not? Are you scared? Do you still love him? –"

"NO! I still don't love him!"

"Oh, so are you scared? Because I can always call him for you and tell him that you want to break up with him and say that I'm your new man."

* * *

There you go! Chapter 4! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review! Review! Sorry for the semi-cliffy, but I had to have a cliffy sooner or later, better now on something small, than later on something big.

_KawaiiKarren_


	5. Chapter 5: Vacation Announced

A/N: hey guys! I just realized I forgot to thank my reviewers' last chapter so here are the "thank you"'s for chapter 3 & 4:

AngelicUzi; glad you like me story! Hope you like this chapie too!

Lil-BabYAnG3L; thanks for the help! It inspired me a lot.

pratyhi5; I hope this chapie is as CUTE as the last!

nops; glad you like it! Hope you like this chapie.

REVIEW! Please? Reviews really do inspire me to write more and update more often… so, more reviews faster and longer updates :

And here is chapter 5!

* * *

:.:Chapter 4 flash back:.: 

:.:2 and ½ hrs later:.:

"Did you break up with Yukito, yet?" he asked.

"No—" I began, before he cut me off.

"Oh why not? Are you scared? Do you still love him? –"

"NO! I still don't love him!"

"Oh, so are you scared? Because I can always call him for you and tell him that you want to break up with him and that I'm your new man."

:.:End of Flash Back:.:

Thank You for Caring  
Chapter 5: Vacation Announced

We were silence for 5 minutes…yeah… THAT LONG! Okay, maybe that's not really long… but still when they guy you love just said he was going to tell your boyfriend he was your new man you notice every single one of those 300 seconds.

But as I was saying… we were completely silent for like 5 minutes, when all of the sudden I started laughing. I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. It had nothing to do with the fact that well… you know… the situation I was just talking about. It was because I just imagined Yuki's face and reaction if he did that.

"HAHAHAHA" I laughed.

"What's so funny? I would do it."

"Yeah I know, that one of the reasons why it's so funny." I said between laughs.

"Haha, yeah I guess."

"But really though, babe, I didn't break up with him yet because I forgot my cell phone at work, and I don't have his number, it's saved in my cell phone." I explained.

"Oh.. I see… I guess I kind of over reacted, but if you still want me too do the whole "your man thing" I will…"

"Haha, lemme try to handle it myself, and if I can't you can. Okay?"

"Alright, it's a deal."

And that's how we spent the WHOLE night, talking to one another and laughing about random stuff. Man, I swear, this Syaoran, making me fall in love with him more and more every second I talk to him, if that's even possible.

:.:4:38am:.:  
"-yawn- He really said that?" I asked… kind of sleepy, okay, really sleepy.

"Yeah, hey babe, go to sleep. I can tell you're tired."

"No, I'm not -yawn-"

"Sakura, that's the 9th time you've yawned in the last 10 minutes."

"You counted?"

"Yes, now go to sleep."

"Only if you promise you'll go to sleep right after I hang up, and call me tomorrow, as soon as you can."

"Alright, I promise."

"Okay, good night. I love you."

"Night, I love you too."

:.:The Next Morning:.:

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my own  
I'm so lonely,

I heard my cell phone ring, I tiredly rolled over to look at my alarm clock…6am!

'UGH! Who is calling at this time!'

I flipped open my cell phone, not even bothering to look at the ID, and ready to yell at who ever disturbed my sleep! Didn't they know I had to work? Gosh, stupid people!

"Hello?"

"Hey." Syaoran, I should've known. But, I immediately smiled. 'NO! you're suppose to be mad! Yell at him!'

"Hey baby, why are you up so early?" I said angelically. I could never be mad at him, even if he woke me up at 6am.

"Nothing, just woke up from my dream about you." See! That's why I could never hate him.

"Awwww you're too sweet. But isn't 2 hr a little to little for sleep?"

"Not when I spent the whole night talking to my very own angel."

"What does talking to me all night have to do with you waking up early?"

"Who said you were the angel?" maybe I should've yelled at him…

"I did!" I practically screamed.

"Isn't it my job?" Gosh, does he HAVE to tease me at 6 am!

"Whatever, why are you up so early anyways?"

"Well, my precious angel, I was eager to hear your voice again."

"HA! I was the angel!"

"You always were."

"AWWW, you're so sweet! I love you!"

"I know. I love you too."

"Well I'm going to get ready for work. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye. And remember to break up with Yukito."

"Haha, alright. Bye."

As usual, I hung up first. I'll make him hang up first… some day.

I took all the will power of the world, and pulled myself out of bed and into the shower. As the warm water was caressing my skin, purifying it from all of last night's slumber, I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I asked the unexpected vistor.

"Wear a suit, I want you to come with me to a meeting." I heard me mom say.

"Why can't Touya go?"

"He's going to work with dad."

"Okay."

I got out of the shower drying myself and putting on my robe. I walked back into my bedroom and went up to the closet, and chose out a cream colored two piece skirt suit with a pale pink button up blouse, with sleeves to the elbow with French cuffs. I love formals, well, to work, I did, not to do everyday things. Formals at work, make people know you're the boss, and you deserve respect. Well on with my amazing outfit for the day; I wore gorgeous 1 and ½ inch pearl heels, and put my hair into a bun held together by chopsticks. Well the employees were going to be shocked to see me today; I normally just wear jeans and a cute shirt. I went into the bathroom and put on a thin line of black eyeliner with light pink eye shadow, and brushed on some lip-gloss. Besides, formal can be sexy, depending on whether or not you can pull it off.

:.:1 hr later:.:

I walked into the meeting room right behind my mother. The meeting was being held at the World Travel's building. World Travel was Serenity's business partner. They were also a traveling agency, but they had a business deal with Serenity that their prices would be the same as ours' no higher, no less. World Travel was owned by Takashi's parents.

The president of Serenity would go the meeting and get the price and inform our other companies that we own the price. Our other companies include; Harmony, which was the traveling agency for the celebrities, Tranquility, a traveling agency for some lower class celebrities and high class business people, and Peace, which was for everybody else. Serenity was also starting the opening of Purity which was going to be a traveling agency for low class business people and high class people in society.

The meeting was to set the new price range for the season, since it was summer people would want to travel more, so the price had to go up, but how far up was the question. And that's why we had these meetings. All of our business partners were here; World Travel, Li & Hiiragizawa, Dover, The Hilton, Western Bell, and other car rental places and hotels that I don't remember.

The secretary for World Travel bought in coffee or tea for all of the guest.

"Coffee or Tea?" I was asked, by a familiar voice. I looked up from the notes that were handed out at the door, only to see one of my best friends, Chiharu.

"Chiharu!"

"Oh my god! Sakura! Going to the meeting with your mom?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I mean, Chiharu's family was exactly a low class family.

"Oh, I came to drop off Takashi, and his dad said that their secretary called in sick today so I decided to take over."

"Haha oh I see. So what do you get in return?"

"What makes you think I would want something in return?"

"I'm your best friend. DUH!"

"Haha, a date with a Takashi and his curfew expanded for an hour." She said with a smile.

"Haha I see."

"So what will it be Coffee or Tea?"

"Water." She nodded in understanding and walked away to get a bottle of water for me.

:.:10 minutes later:.:

"Alright let's start." Said the CEO of World Travels, aka. Takashi's dad. He was at the head of the table, on his left was Takashi, and next Takashi was me.

I looked in front me, hey, the guy in front of me was pretty hot, and then he turned. Amber met Emerald. Oh my god! Syaoran was here! Well DUH, his mom was here and so was Eriol's mom, and Eriol was here, so why would he be? He looked at me, and he soon recognized me, I could tell because he widened his eyes and smiled. I guess he liked what he sees. Remember what I said earlier about formals can be sexy if you can pull it off? Yeah… well… he can pull it off. He sat in front of me, with a gray suit and black dress shirt with a white tie. Dang… he was hot! So that's what I did all through the meeting, stare into the eye's of Syaoran and doodle on a piece of paper, occasionally taking notes.

"Okay, now that we've determined the new price range, onto a much bigger topic." What could be bigger than making money? Isn't that what big companies are for? "I understand that you've each brought you're heir to you're company." I widened my eyes. HEIR! What? Is that why she wanted me to come today! I looked at Syaoran, he looked as shocked as I was.

"I understand that some of the heirs are rather young and not ready to run a company," Takashi's dad began "but we as business companies need to know who we're associating with, now and in the future. That is why we are going to plan a vacation for all the heirs to the beach. We have rented a beach house for a month, which is where the heirs will stay. They will be able to leave if they want to, and will be able to reach us, they are permitted to bring anything they want. They will have a maid that will cook and clean for them."

The room agreed in numerous nods and mumbled whispers with each other.

"They will leave in 4 days." Mr. Yamazaki finished, and with that, the meeting was finished.

* * *

Hey guys! Chapter 5 done! It's really long… over 1,500 words! Yays! Well review and the next chapter will be just as long! 

_KawaiiKarren_


	6. Chapter 6: Smoothies & Anorexic Blondes

A/N: here it is! The break up chapter! Yays.

Special thank you to my reviewers:  
pratyhi5; it's right here : enjoy!  
angel chick1589  
AngelicUzi; ; that's my little secret, you'll jus have to wait and find out  
nops

* * *

Thank You for Caring

Chapter 6: Smoothies & Anorexic Blondes

As we stood up I heard Eriol ask Mr. Yamazaki if he could bring Tomoyo. I smirked, I figured he'd want to, I mean I'd want to bring Syaoran if he wasn't already going. Mr. Yamazaki agreed causing Takashi to ask him about brining Chiharu, he agreed, of course, he could never turn down his future daughter-in-law (A/N: opps, did I give away a future chapter?)

I gathered my papers of doodles and notes and began to walk out the door next to my mom, when a strong hand grabbed my wrist, I turned around, Amber met Emerald.

"Wanna go get a smoothie together?" he asked. I looked at my mom for permission.

"Yeah, sure." I said when she nodded her head in approval.

We bid goodbye to our mothers and walked towards the parking lot.

"You drove you're car here?"

"Yeah, I was running a little last this morning so my mom left early and I just met her here."

"Oh I would've never guess since you woke me up at 6am!" I said teasingly.

He chuckled and took out his keys and pressed the "unlock" button causing the head lights on a black Mercedes-Benz. We walked towards the passenger side of the car and he opened the door for me waiting for my fully slide in before closing the door, and walking over to his own side. Wow, did he have a nice car or what? Dark forest green leather seat with mahogany wood trimming, yeah I knew my cars. He started the car, putting down it's top, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get smoothies. DUH" he responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well yeah, but where are we going to get smoothies?"

"How about Mr. Smoothie?" he asked still focusing on the road.

"The one next to the Chinese food place?" I asked.

"Yup, that's the one."

"Okay." I glanced at the radio, it was off. No wonder why it was so quiet. I turned on the radio, finding it already on a good station. Cassie – Me and You was just finishing, I looked out the window waiting for the next song to begin and bathed in the comfortable silence around me.

_I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)_

Oh my god, one of my favorite songs ever! I began to humed it, and then whisper the words to the window, and then, after a while I singing.

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say.

I say Syaoran turn and look at me from the corner of my eye. Still singing, I turned to him, he looked at me, I smiled and he smiled back. He took my hand in his and our finger intertwined, and stayed like that the rest of the car ride.

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

We pulled in the parking lot in front of Mr. Smoothie, he got out of the car and went around the front and opened the door for me. Much to my dismay, we did not continue holding hands '-sigh- I guess it was just a spur of the moment thing.' We walked in the smoothie place, and placed our orders at the register.

"I'll have a pine apple and banana." I heard Syaoran say.

"I'll have a Raspberry and Watermelon." I reached into my purse, when Syaoran raised his hand to stop me, and handed the cashier a $50.

"My treat." He said. I nodded my head dumbly,and followed him to a nearby table as we waited for our orders. As we waited I hummed the unfamiliar tone, yet again. Syaoran looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I stopped my humming and looked at him and then down at the table.

"Sorry about earlier, I know I sing pretty bad, but I'm addicted to music."

"It's okay. Sing bad? You? Never. You sing great." He said. I looked into his eyes, as if reading his soul for any signs of lying. I found none. I looked back down at the table and blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Am I so ugly that you always have to look down?" he asked smirking.

"Yes." I said looking up. We stared at each other for a while, before bursting into laughter.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I heard my cell phone vibrate in my cute white Dior purse.

_Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my own  
_

"Hello?" I answered my phone, without looking at the color ID.

"Hey Sakura, where are you? Eriol just told me about the vacation! I can't wait, so are you and Mr. Super-hot-Li going to hook up?"

"Haha, Tomoyo, where'd you hear that from?"

"Eriol told me; according to Li you guys have been getting pretty close."

"Haha, yeah I guess. We're at Mr. Smoothie."

"Oh I see, we'll meet you there, Takashi just got a new car.

"We?"

"Yeah. me, Eriol, Chiharu, and Takashi."

"Oh okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Just as I was hanging up Syaoran came back to our table with two drinks in out hands and handed me mine.

"Takashi and the gang is meeting us here soon." Takashi wasn't my age, in fact, he was the same age as Syaoran, he got his license 8 months ago, and he needed to prove himself worthy before his parents would buy him his car, I guess he finally proved it to them. Syaoran nodded in understanding. We talked casually until we heard tires screech in the parking lot. We both turned our heads towards the window to see a Cadillac stop in a parking stop, with Chiharu and Tomoyo coming out deathly pale, and Takashi and Eriol coming out high 5-ing each other. Syaoran and I looked at each other, and bursted out laughing. Ding Ding we heard the bell on the door ring, not looking up, me and Syaoran continued our conversation until two figures walked up to our table and stopped. I looked up to see Tomoyo and Chiharu.

"Hey! Where's Eriol and Takashi?"

"Getting our smoothies. Serves them right for almost killing us." answered Tomoyo.

"Haha, Oh I see, pull some chairs over."

While they went to go chair I turned and looked out the window, only to see my boyfriend walking holding hands some blonde bitch next to him. OH HELL NO! I stood up muttered a quick "excuse me" to Syaoran and stormed out of the building. I walked to the middle of the side walk and crossed me arms across my chest, and glared at the couple as they came closer and closer. As they got closer they noticed I wasn't moving, they looked up towards me, and Yukito's eyes widened in shock.

"Sakura, it's not what it looks like." Dropping the blonde's hand. "She's just a friend. I swear." He continued to try to explain.

"Well, I guess you were too busy with your 'friend' to talk to your girlfriend. It's over Yuki." I said coldly with a glare. I looked at the blonde, eyeing her up and down, her hair was fake and dead, and she was so thin she looked anorexic, which she probably was. I turned my heel and walked gracefully back into the smoothie place.

But on my way in I heard the blonde scold Yuki, "A FRIEND! IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU?" I smirked and continued my walk to my friends.

I walked over the table and sat down.

"Hey Syaoran guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm single."

* * *

There you go! Chapter 6! Yays! Like it? Love it? Dislike it? REVIEW! REVIEW:

_KawaiiKarren_


	7. Chapter 7: Forgotten Question & Packing

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update.  
A special thanks to my reviewers:

Fallen Latte; haha, I really enjoyed reading you're comment. I literally busted out laughing. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read my fanfic!

pratyhi5: haha I'm glad you love it!

rukz; thanks for the help and I'm glad you love it.

nops; thanks for the review!

* * *

Thank You for Caring  
Chapter 7: Forgotten Question & Packing

Thank goodness I don't have to work today. Yup, my mom gave me the day off, specifically to pack. Hehe, about that… it's about 3 in the afternoon right now, and I'm still kind of in my bed. Well can you blame me? I'm on my laptop talking to Syaoran and the rest of the gang in a chat room. What happened yesterday? Well… after I caught Yuki cheating on me with that bitchhhh—I mean girl.

:.:Flash back:.:

I walked over the table and sat down.

"Hey Syaoran guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm single." And he just smiled at me. I kind of felt disappointed, part of me wanted him to ask me out right there, but the other part of me knew better.

:.:End Flash back:.:

Sigh, I was pretty down until he called me this morning at flipping 6am! I think that's going to be a new habit.

Oh well…once again I was instant messenging with my friends, only this time, in a chatroom.

LovelyPeachBlossom2020 (Tomoyo): Do guys think about anything else besides food and girls?  
DA-All-MiGhtiE-Cl0W-REEd (Eriol): We don't think about girls!  
DA-All-MiGhtiE-Cl0W-REEd: We already have you girls.

… Oh you might be wondering about Eriol's screen name…well he has this new… fan… no no.. stalker. And she wouldn't stop bugging him on his old screen name, so he made a new one. We're sure not to mention the stalker to Tomoyo; she's kind of possessive when it comes to Eriol or any of her other friends. Clow Reed, it was in an anime that we use to watch when we were younger, Clow Reed always reminded us of Eriol.

CherryBlossomCutie101: Awwww isn't that cute? but me and Syaoran are single here you know…  
DJ Flash: Yeah… Sakura… about that…  
CherryBlossomCutie101: Yeah…?

'Oh My God! Is he going to ask me out! I hope so...'  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
I heard my cell phone vibrate, hmmmm.. 'I wonder where it is'… I began to fell my way through the ruffles in the blanket around me… no cell phone.

DJ Flash: never mind  
DJ Flash: forget it  
DJ Flash: answer your phone  
CherryBlossomCutie101: I can't find it!  
CherryBlossomCutie101: it's some where in my blanket  
Ms.l0VAblE Chiharu: haha typical Sakura…  
CherryBlossomCutie101: hey! What's that suppose to mean?  
BrilliantYamazaki: c'mon Sakura, we all know you're forgetful and lose things easily…  
CherryBlossomCutie101: no, I don't!  
LovelyPeachBlossom2020: haha what about the time you lost your sun glasses in your purse?  
CherryBlossomCutie101: it was under my wallet, it was over looked!  
Ms.l0VAblE Chiharu: and the time you forgot you were talking on your cell phone and thought you lost it?  
CherryBlossomCutei101: okay okay, I'm forgetful.  
CherryBlossomCutie101: hey! I found my cell phone!  
DJ Flash: finally…  
CherryBlossomCutie101: yeah, yeah, I'll call you back

Which I did….  
…ring once…  
…ring twice…  
"Hello?" there it is… that husky voice I love so much.

"Guess who?"

"Oh man… don't tell it's that stupid fan club president again"

"WHAT? Fan Club president! AGAIN?" I furious! What bitch would TRY to pursue my Syaoran?

"Uh.. yeah… just kidding Sakura, I know it's you, and not that slut."

"Who is she?" I demanded, my voice dead serious, and there was no way I was going to back down from this until I found out what bitch would dare flirt with MY Syaoran.

"Her name is –" he began… I didn't want to hear it. 'I would only want to go out and kill the girl, what was the point? He loved me, and if she could change that she would've already right? Right, therefore I have nothing to worry about.' I said it more to persuade myself than anything or anyone else.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter." I cut in with a monotone, one I didn't even know I even possessed, how did he do that to me? Make me do and realize things I never even knew existed, things that were so mysterious, even to the owner.

"Okay…" he said with uncertainty. And our conversation continued like that, him talking, trying to bring me out of my monotone, me answering with the occasional "Uh huh", "Okay", or "Yeah", sometimes with all three. I suppose he finally got tired of it, because he let out and exhausted sigh.

"I got to go. Go back 'kay? I know you and your procrastination habits."  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too." The first thing I said with emotion in the last 15 minutes, and he knew it.

"Thanks." He said, and I hung up, without my usual routine of waiting for him to hang up only to be the one to hang up first. I told my friends I had to go and signed off my computer, to go over to my bed and collapse into my own thoughts and mental debates.

'Why did I care so much? Because the girl is probably 10x's prettier than me, and I probably don't have a chance. That and she might steal him away from me. But, why am I worried? He isn't even mine to begin with. Sigh, but I want him to be.' With that I've come to a decision, I will not allow any other girl to have him. I love him too much; I will make him love me so much he won't want any other girl, ever. That being my last thought before I dozed off only to wake up 4 hrs later to begin packing.

After packing enough cloths to last me a month and a half, I zipped closed my suit case and set off to the side of the room. Hey you never know what can happen, besides most of my cloths were to cute to leave behind.

I would have to leave tomorrow for the Yamazaki household, because the CEO's and presidents had to go to surprise business trip for a couple days, I would stay at the Yamazaki home. Touya would drop me off on his way to pick up Kaho, his girlfriend, refusing to be home alone, without anyone to cook for him. I sighed, and glanced at my alarm clock; 7:42pm. After going downstairs to make something to eat and eating, I tiredly made my way back up into my room, and walked over to my fan turned towards my bed, and walked over to the bed and made myself under my blanket, going into my comfort zone, only to have my puppy, Kero, jump onto the bed as well and sleep besides and rested his head on my stomach. 'I guess the day took more out of me than I thought, even though I didn't do anything.'

* * *

There you go… chapter 7, this is going NOT going to be my best chapter. But I thought you guys deserved an update, but I'll make my next update 10x's better! I promise.

Hey guys, if I can get at least 25 reviews before I get chapter 9 updated, I promise I will double the length of my chapters and fasten my speed on updates.

Yeah, I know I'm greedy for wanting more reviews and bribing you guys, but I like reviews, I mean what author doesn't? Well, REVIEW! REVIEW!

_KawaiiKarren_


	8. Chapter 8: The New Song

A/N: Hey guys! here's chapter 8! Enjoy!

Thanks to:

pratyhi5

Fallen Latte; haha yeah

Tormented Urban Girl; thanks!

AngelicUzi; haha that's right! REVIEW! I wonder too, and I wrote it.

chinbaldo; updating just for chinbaldo

* * *

Thank You for Caring  
Chapter 8: New Song

Two days have pasted, and here I am at Takashi. Everything between me and Syaoran are normal, well as normal as things get between us. We continue to act like girlfriend and boyfriend, but in reality we really aren't, but it's kind of like he's scared to commit, but what guy isn't? Well, I'm currently laying in my room at the Yamazaki home, yeah I'm here so much that I have a my own room, well all of business partners' kids have rooms here, 'coz this is where we all stay when they have a business trip. Probably has to do with the fact that they have maids.

Well it's probably around none right now, and I can't get back to sleep, so I guess I'm going to go to the study, that's where me and Takashi hang out most of the day, when we're not out with friends. The reason why we hang out in the study is because that's where the computer is. That's how we entertain ourselves when we're not out, and I must say; Takashi is the most horrid driver EVER.

I grabbed my cell phone and headed down the hall way to the study. I opened to the door the study and heard music playing off of speakers.

"Finally awake?" I heard Takashi greet me.

"Haha, yeah… what are you listening to?" I asked while taking a seat on the couch 20 feet or so behind the computer. I loved the way the room was; it had double wooden doors that opened to the middle of the room, on the left there is two desk with computer on them; one Takashi's and one his sisters. In the middle of the room are two black leather couches back to back; in front of each couch is a coffee table with a candy bowl in the middle of it. On the sides of the couches are two smaller tables with lamps on each. And all the walls, except the one with the computers, had selves of books.

"It's a new song Syaoran made." He replied without turning around.

"Start it over." I said grabbing a piece of candy from the bowl, and leaned back into the couch. I heard a coupled of clicks from the mouse and the song started over, I closed my eyes and smiled. The melody was really beautiful, I wonder what his inspiration was… whatever it was it was really beautiful. My eyes suddenly opened, it was the chorus, and it sounded really familiar, and then it hit me… it was the song I was humming that one day at the smoothie place. Did I inspire this song? Wow, maybe he did love me… and this fan club girl didn't really matter, yeah… I know it's been a couple days but still, he was switching over to his other line to tell her to leave him alone almost every time we talked, well until last night that is.

:.:Flash Back:.:

"Hang on, I have an incoming call." He said.

"Is it "her"?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he answered, his voice trailing off.

"Connect us, I wanna talk to her."

"WHAT! SAKURA! Are you crazy?" he practically screamed. "I don't like her but I don't want her dead either…" he continued.

"Just 'cause I'm going to talk to her doesn't mean I'm going to kill her... gosh… what kind of person do you think I am?"

"A mean and vicious one, that is very possessive of what is hers. Besides, I know you, the minute that girl pisses you off, which is probably going to be the second you begin to say anything to her, you're going to arrange for her to get jumped."

"Haha, you know me too well… but seriously I want to talk to her."

"Fine." He said and then I heard a beep."

"Sakura?" I heard him ask.

"Who the fuck is SAKURA?" a unfamiliar voice said.

OH HELL NO… she didn't not just say that to ME. "I'm Sakura, bitch, aka Syaoran's girl, now what you going to do 'bout it?"

"Girl! I'm the only girl in Syao's life..."

"Don't believe me? Fine then meet me at the abandon warehouse behind the high school and I'll knock some sense into you. Oh, and NEVER EVER call him 'Syao' again." With that she hung up.

"Sigh, that was too easy, I was expecting a challenge. Gees, SYAO can't you attract any girls that will be hard to scare off?" I said, emphasizing "syao" to mimic the stupid fan club girl.

"Haha, sorry Kura, I'll try harder next time." using a new nickname. I smirked, he probably made that up on the spot.

:.:End Flash Back:.:

"Did he tell you what inspired him?" I asked Takashi.

"No, but he did tell me why he made it."

"Why?" I asked with curiosity. As the song was coming to an end, I stood up and walked to my room, cell phone in hand.

I got to my room and jumped onto my bed getting comfortable, I took my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"I heard your song." I stated simply.

"Oh…"

"Takashi wouldn't tell me why you made it."

"Thank god… OPPS I mean oh?"

"What do you "thank god"?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Anyways, did you like it?"

"I loved it!" I exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it, hope you don't mind the melody of the chorus." He said chuckling.

"Nope, not at all, It's not like I would've been able to do anything better with it."

"You get any phone calls today? Specifically from a weird obsessed fan club girl."

"Haha, no, I think you pretty much scared her out of her wits."

"Haha—" I began, until I heard a beeping from my phone, I took it away from my ear to look at the ID of the incoming caller. It was Tomoyo. "Hey, Syao, Tomoyo is on my other line, I'll call you back later, unless you would like to be put on hold for a couple hours."

"Haha, Alright, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." I replied and immediately switched lines.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, We're going to go hang out at the Café down the street from the warehouse."

"Why? It's kind of last minute." I asked.

"I found out about Eriol's stalker, and I told Eriol to bring her to the Café so I could have a 'talk' to her."

"What? Eriol has a stalker? No way!" I said trying to act surprise.

"Don't act too surprised, I know you knew."

"I was only trying to protect her."

"Well then, maybe you should've stopped her from calling Eriol while him and I were making out."

"Haha, she did that?"

"Yes. Now go tell Takashi to take you."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye." Just as I hung up Takashi was knocking on my door.

"You ready yet?" he asked through the door.

"Yeah." I said, guessing that Chiharu probably already called him and told him about what was happening. I followed him through the halls, downstairs and into the car. The Café was one of our usual hang outs, and it was really convenient because Kaho, Touya's girlfriend, owns it, so we could always approach our enemies there, and if they wanted a fight we could take them to the warehouse down the street. That's the thing about our group, we didn't allow for people to push us around.

In a matter of minutes we got there, thanks to Takashi's bad driving. Takashi opened the door for me, I walked in, only to be stopped dead my tracks by a gorgeous amber eyed man. Damn it! Why did he was to be so hot? Damn… I guess he saw me staring and stood up to walk up to me, and when he did, he did the most irritating thing… HE PATTED MY HEAD. That's right, patted. And his only explanation was "I don't remember you being this short." ARG! He makes me so mad some times!

As a response to his "so not needed" comment I crossed my arms and pouted. He just looked at me and chuckled. ARG! That is so like him. Still with that stupid amused smile on his face he put his arm around me waist and led me to the area of couches that the rest of the gang was sitting at. Tomoyo sitting on a lounge chair arms and legs crossed with a pissed off look on her face, obviously waiting for Eriol and his little "friend" to show up so that she could claim back what was rightfully hers. I smiled at her; she smiled back as I took a seat on the couch across from the make out zone. Syaoran took a seat next to me.

Chiharu and Takashi on the other hand… talk about make out fest! Hmmm… it's amazing how long they can go without breathing… unless they invented a new way to kiss and breathe… hmm… that would be cool. I stopped my weird train of thought because I felt a pair of eyes staring at me… I turned to my right and saw a pair amber eyes staring at me.

"You know, when you look at my like that it just makes me want to poke your eyes out." I said smirking.

He sat back leisurely and chuckled. I followed his movements, scooting closer to the back rest, causing him to drape his arm around my shoulders. I moved closer and rested my head on his chest, I felt him kiss the top my head and whisper you're beautiful I can't help it. Oh my god, he think I'm beautiful! I smiled and closed my eyes, bathing in his scent.

But my thoughts were soon interrupted by a squeaky voice.

* * *

OH! Cliffy! No worries though, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, or tonight. Depending on how long it takes for you guys to REVIEW

_KawaiiKarren_


	9. Chapter 9: The Stalker & First Kiss

Review Thank You List:  
Sakura0038  
Tormented Urban Girl  
Pratyhi5

* * *

Thank You for Caring  
Chapter 9:Stalker & First Kiss

"Hi, my name is Mimi Ikeda! I just moved here from England. I'm Eriol's **girlfriend**." She said stretching her hand out to Tomoyo, with her other hand wrapped around Eriol's arm her nails digging into his skin, making it almost impossible to get out of her grip, his skin turning white where her nails were.

"Girlfriend eh?" said Tomoyo and she slapped her hand away. "Last time I checked that was my occupation."

"Haha, no offense or anything, but why would Eriol go out with you? I mean I'm like 10x's prettier. Eriol said so himself." When I heard this I stood up and slapped her, straight across the face, jerking her face to one side. I sat back down, with my back straight and crossed my legs and put my hands in my lap.

"Care to say that again?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

She turned her head and looked at me… no… scratch that… glared at me, like that would really scare me. And, man, was this girl old… she was at least a year older than me and Tomoyo, and here she was madly in love with Eriol. As I was saying, she glared at me, with all the rage inside her, which wasn't much, sure she had pretty eyes, but she was a bit on the chunky side and her cloths were WAY too revealing, but she didn't really have anything to reveal.

She let go of her hold on Eriol and walk towards me with her fist clenched so hard they were turning white, then all of the sudden Tomoyo grabbed her brown hair and dragged, and when I say drag I mean **DRAG**, her out side. I and Chiharu followed her out, but on our way we were stopped by our friends Rika and Naoka, who were wondering if they would join.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." I heard Chiharu answer from next to me. I nodded, and went outside.

I walked out the door and turned into the alley behind the café, where I heard Tomoyo cussing out Mimi, but before we could even turn the corner Tomoyo walked over to us, fixing her hair.

"Let's go back inside." She said with the biggest smile ever plastered on her face.

"Awww, we missed out on all the fun." I heard Rika whine.

"Haha, hey, at least I got to slap the bitch." I said, giggling. We walked back into the café like we owned it, which we kind of did.

We walked back to our spot, only this time with Rika and Naoka, to find all the guys huddled around something.

"What are you guys looking at?" Tomoyo asked, at this they quickly went back to their respectable spots, all looking very nervous, but most of all Takashi… hm… he has something up his sleeve. I looked at Chiharu and we made eye contact. She knew it too. I just shrugged it off, and went to sit next to Syaoran, he casually but his arm on the back rest behind.

"Eriol, honey, what is this I hear about you saying that she's prettier?" Tomoyo said in the most innocent tone, sitting on his lap. 'Haha, innocent my ass.'

"I didn't say that. I said "You could probably get 10x's prettier before you even come close to being a beautiful and Tomoyo." He answered and kissed they tip of her nose. 'AWWWW their so cute.'

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" I asked, titling my head.

"I don't know…" Tomoyo began "Oh I know! Let's have a girls' day out! God knows we need it, since we're going to be stuck in a house with "them" for a month."

"Haha, yeah I agree." I said.

"Yeah, and who knows maybe we can find some hot **replacements**." Chiharu said, all of the girls were rolling on the ground laughing after she said this, we all knew she and Tomoyo wouldn't leave their boyfriends. We all finally gain back control and were sitting in our spots discussing what we were going to do, while the guys, well they just kind of sat there.

"Why don't you guys say anything?" Chiharu asked all of the sudden, referring to the guys. Silence answered her. But we continued to try to make them talk, no use. The silence was driving us insane, so we ignored them; I took Syaoran's arm off the back rest and put it at his side, scooting over. And Tomoyo went to sit in another chair.

"Hey, 5 football hotties at 2 o'clock!" exclaimed Rika. When you're a male teenager in Tokyo you fall in one of two categories; football hottie or soccer cutie. Eriol, Syaoran, and Yamazaki are soccer cuties, but they were pretty damn hot anyways.

"How hot?" I said not even looking; the 2 o'clock position was right behind me.

"I'd say about 13 with a couple 12's." answered Naoka; we rated guys on a scale of 1-15.

"I like it." I said licking my lips, standing up, grabbing my purse in the process, all the other guys following suite.

We walked over their table and we just beginning to flirt until Syaoran and the rest of the guys showed up.

"Leave our girlfriends alone." I heard Syaoran say, before he picked the guy up from the back of his collar and through him on the ground. I was beginning to smile until I felt his lips crash down on mine, I automatically closed my eyes. His lips were so soft, they moved with such passion and love, it was so gentle and right. I put my arms around his neck when I felt his arms god around my waist pulling me into a hug. By the time we stopped, for the lack of air, Eriol was whispering some sweet talk in Tomoyo's ear, with his arms encircled around her waist, and Takashi and Chiharu were already doing their usual make out fest thing. I looked around a little more to see that Rika and Naoka were flirting at a different table with some soccer cuties.

"I'm not you girlfriend, though." I whispered, still not breaking the hug, resting my head on his chest.

"I'll fix that, just give me time."

"Okay…" I said nodding my head, listening to his heart beat.

"Hey guys we should start pampering ourselves." Chiharu's voice interrupted politely.

"Alright." I said as I reluctantly pulled away from Syaoran. As I was walking away he grabbed my wrist and twirled my into his arms.

"I'll fix it, meet at the park tomorrow afternoon." He whispered before he kissed me on the check. I nodded dumbly and followed Tomoyo and Chiharu to the table where Rika and Naoka were, and out the door.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 9! Yays. REVIEW! 

Omg, this is chapter 9 and I didn't get 25 reviews… I actually only got 3 reviews for chapter 8, I normally get at least 4.

But here's the deal, if you guys give me 6 reviews before I get chapter 10 up, I'll fasten my updates.

KawaiiKarren


	10. Chapter 10: Park Meeting

A/N: hey guys sorry for the long time no update, but school is starting soon and I have a butt load of homework that I'm not even close to being done with. I'm finally in the double digits with my chapters! Yay :

Special Thank you to…

Gigglegirl522

Jennycute14; that's my little secret. coughyescoughcough

AngelicUzi; yeah : I missed your reviews

Kikistrike

* * *

Thank You for Caring  
Chapter 10: Park Meeting

I collapsed on my bed the minute we got home—I mean Takashi's house, which was basically home. I was thinking about everything that happened today… the kiss… the girls day out… the shopping… my new shoes… but really made me wonder was when Chiharu told us she thought Takashi was cheating on her… honestly! Their like madly in love with each other… but still, I can't help but think Takashi is hiding something from us.

:.:Flash back:.:

:.:At the nail salon:.:

"Guys, I think Takashi is cheating on me."

"WHAT! WHY!" we all screamed at once.

"Because our 1 year anniversary is coming soon and he hasn't said anything about any plans, I think he forgot." Chiharu said looking at the ground.

"Oh, come now, that doesn't mean he's cheating on you, maybe he's just stupid and forgot." Tomoyo said. The rest of us nodded our heads in agreement.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Chiharu said, still a little disappointed.

"Of course she is! Now let's get out of here and go for some shopping!" Rika exclaimed, pulling Chiharu up to leave.

:.:End of Flash Back:.:

But sooner than I thought my thoughts lead me to a dreamless sleep. I only woke up when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

:.:3:30am:.:

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Are you sleeping?" asked the voice of the man I loved, well… I didn't love him so much right now.

"No, No, why would you say that? It's only… 3:30 in the morning!" I said as my eyes widening as my realization.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry, gosh. I just wanted to remind you to meet me at the park today at 12:30."

"And you can't call at a more sanitary time because…?" I asked, half asleep.

"Me and the guys have something to do, and I wanted to tell you I love you before you got too deep in your sleep." He explained, not going to very much detail.

"Uh huh…" I said, dozing off.

"Yeah, well go back to sleep, I love you."

"Yeah, uh huh, love you too…" and with that I fell asleep.

:.:the next morning:.:

I woke up with the phone open in my hand… I began to wonder why when I remembered, I smiled to myself, and kept smiling until I saw the clock.

"HOE! 11:45!" I screamed, and ran around my room to get ready. By the time I was ready, out of the shower, completely dry, and down stairs I was already 12:25, there was no way I was going to get there on time. I was just about to rush out the door when a note on the kitchen counter caught my eye. 'Oh, it's a note from Takashi.'

_Went out with the guys. Left car here. No joy rides. Be gone for the whole day._

_-Takashi_

Well that's Takashi for you, no grammar skills what so ever! But anyways, back to the rushing to meet Syaoran thing. I grabbed my purse, put on my sun glasses and ran out the door, only to be stopped by the sight of a black Mercedes. It was Syaoran! He rolled down his window and lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head and looked at me, clearly trying to hold in laughter.

"Figure you'd be late." He said smirking. UGH! Did I mention who much I hate that smirk? I rolled my eyes as an answer and just got into his car.

"I never invited you in." he said, teasingly.

"You never told me not to get in." I countered, and stuck my tongue out at him. He jus shrugged in response and drove to the park.

"What are we doing at the park?" I asked with curiosity, titling my head.

"A picnic and then maybe a walk afterwards?" he said, well more like suggested.

"Sure, if you can get me walk after I've eaten!" I said half joking.

"Haha, I'll do what I can." He replied as he parked him car along the curb. Not waiting for him to open the door, like I know he would, I got out myself because a picnic meant there was going to be food. And I haven't eaten yet. As soon as I got out of the car I saw this gorgeous picnic spot set out.

"Is that it?" nodding towards the picnic spot.

"Yeah." As soon as I heard that word, I ran/skipped over to the spot like a little child. When I got there I just sat there, it would be rude to eat without Syaoran.

"Any food left?" he asked.

"Yes, but if you were going to be so rude about it maybe I should of started to each without you." I said with a pout.

"Okay, okay sorry!" he said raising his hands in defense.

"Alright, you're forgiven." I said, opening the picnic basket. "SUSHI!" I yelled excitedly.

:.:After eating a butt load of sushi:.:

Sigh, "that was great Syaoran thank you." I said looking at him.

"Your Welcome." He said with a smile. "so you think you can walk?"

"No, how about we just go on the swings?" I asked. He nodded, and stood up, sticking out his hand to help me up. As we walked over to the swings which was a good half a mile away, he slowly slipped his hand into mines, his fingers intertwining with mine, I smiled as I felt him to so. But when I looked at him I saw uncertainty, as if he was questioning whether or not what he was doing was right. I have his hand a smile squeeze, causing him to look at me; I gave him a reassuring smile. He suddenly stopped walking, I looked over at him but before I could even understand his expression he pulled me into a hug. He warped his arms around my shoulders protectively; I automatically encircled my hands around his waist.

"Sakura…?" he said, almost in a whisper.

"Hmmm…?" I said my face buried in his chest. I inhaled his scent, it didn't really smell like anything, it smelled fresh, and cean, but inviting at the same time. His scent made me feel like nothing else in the world mattered because as long as he was here everything would be okay in the end.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…" I said looking up at him, only to come in contact with his amber orbs.

"Even though you kind of already, are but not really, will you OFFICALLY be my girlfriend?" he said kind of rambling.

"I'd love to." I said giggling a little.

* * *

There we go! Chapter 10! Again sorry it took me so long to update! But REVIEW kk? Bye!  
KawaiiKarren 


	11. Chapter 11: The Break Up

A/N: yup yup, faster update this time , but the second chapter of "forbidden love" is up, so for all you forbidden love fans go read! But yeah… THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
Sakura0038  
Pollyhi5  
Musette Fujiwara; no worries, it'll have a happy ending, I just need to actually have a plot, there's no point in writing a fanfic if there isn't going to be any drama you know what I mean? And yeah you're right about the age thing & glad you love it.  
Rawritskim  
Jennycute14  
Iheartanimex3  
YouCantWrite—Period; your review made me laugh.

* * *

Thank You for Caring  
Chapter 11: The Break Up

So it's been a week since me and Syaoran have been official, but he insist on using the date of the first time we said we loved each other as our anniversary, even though I insisted on the fact that it was fake. Being normal stubborn Syaoran he insisted even more that we use that day, 7-3-06. Surprised he remembered? Yeah, I am too. But since then, I've been great, the day after he asked me out we left for the beach house.

It's crazy, we have 28 teens living in this huge beach house, which I like to call the "Beach Mansion", I mean who could blame me, the place has 14 bedrooms. And did I mention that they left us 7 cars here, since we didn't have our own cars because we all just met up at the World Travels building and took a bus here, that when I counted all the people that were coming. If you think that's a crazy amount of people the rooming is evening crazier, we have 14 rooms, but we're aloud as many people as we want in one room, and you can imagine what's happening. All the guys want their own rooms, and the girls want to share a room with all their closest friends, and all of the lovers want a room to themselves. But because lovers were aloud to share a room, our maids, which we have 4 of, open our doors in the middle of the night, randomly, just to make sure we don't do anything. It's insane!

But of course, before we left the president of one of the companies gave us a talk about sex, except he didn't say it so bluntly. It was more of a "and please, if you do anything that your parents wouldn't be proud of be safe, but try to avoid situations like that as much as possible." Haha yeah, like that's going to stop up, beach mansion rumor has it that Jason, one of the business heirs from America already hooked up with Mimi, who we just learned was a heir. And according to some other rumors at least 10 other hook ups have occurred, but that's because some people hooked up twice!

Who am I rooming with? Good question. Syaoran. But hey! Don't get any dirty ideas; because I know that's what you're thinking, there are two beds. I was suppose to actually be rooming with Tomoyo, but Eriol wanted to room with her and Syaoran didn't want a room by herself. All the rooms were fairly similar, they either had crimson, white, or brown sheets, and they walls were either light beige or a light green. Our room, thanks to Syaoran, was green with white sheets. Tomoyo and Eriol's room was beige with crimson sheets.

We also found out what Takashi was hiding, he had bought Chiharu a charm bracelet for her anniversary present, that's what he was showing the guys at the café the other day, and when he went out with the guys it was to pick out the charm, and to give Syaoran a "talk" about what would happen if he broke my heart.

But enough with the explaining, I am currently in my room, lying in bed, because I was just too tired to get up, but just as I was about to get up Tomoyo opened my door, came in, and **slammed** it shut. I looked up, when I felt someone crawl onto the bed and sit besides me.

"Oh My God! Tomoyo! Why are you crying!" I said, sitting up hugging her. She didn't respond she just continued to sob into my shoulder. I grabbed my cell phone and hit speed dial number 4.

"Chiharu? My room. Now." I said into the phone and closed it shut.

"It's okay, Tomoyo, tell me what happened… calm down…"

"No Sakura! It's not okay! Eriol broke up with me!" Tomoyo said, coming out of my embrace, but continued to cry.

"Oh My God…" I said pulling her into a hug yet again. "Did he tell you why?" I asked running my hand up and down her back, I felt her head shake signaling a no.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Chiharu said, opening my door, panting.

"Eriol broke up Tomoyo." I said.

"WHAT! That bastard is going to pay." She said fuming, walking over to us hugging Tomoyo as well.

"Shhh, its okay…" we cooed… over and over, until we realize she fell asleep. I nudged Chiharu, and signaled towards the door, she knew what I meant; we put Tomoyo down, so that she could sleep, and we left the room, to look for the heart breaker.

Chiharu and I looked through the whole house, when we finally gave up and sat down in the living room. I sighed, we searched the whole house and still no sign of Eriol. Sure he was my best guy friend, but he was going to pay for what he did to Tomoyo. I turned around, and looked out the window, and that's when I saw him. I jolted up and pulled Chiharu outside with me. Before she could even whine I pointed at Eriol and followed without hesitation.

We stormed over to Eriol. He had some nerve, breaking up with Tomoyo, after what he said about her at the café the other day, and after asking her to go on vacation with us… and even worse; break up with her when I'm on my period.

"You know Eriol, you have some nerve breaking up with Tomoyo like that." Chiharu said angrily and punched him across the face. What we both failed to do was notice our boyfriends' presence right next to him. Therefore, before I could lunge at him Syaoran held me back, and Takashi, before Chiharu could get another punch in dragged her to their bedroom.

"Why'd you do it! Huh! WHY? WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND TOMOYO CRYING INTO MY ROOM! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER…I THOUGHT SHE WAS 10X'S PRETTIER THAN ANY OTHER GIRL! WHAT IS IT! DID YOU FIND SOMEONE PRETTIER! IS THAT IT!" I yelled still being held back by Syaoran's strong arms, tears threatening to fall. Eriol opened his mouth to say something but instead stopped and looked at his feet.

"Calm down 'Kura… I'm sure Eriol has a perfectly good explanation to why he did what he did." Syaoran said, trying to calm me down. He turned me around and held me by the shoulders.

"Well you should be just as mad! You're going to have to share a room with Eriol now." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Excuse me! And WHY do I have to do that!" he asked, completely bewildered.

"Because all the other rooms are booked, and there's no way Tomoyo is going to sleep with Eriol after he broke up with her."

"Oh I see…" he said "WAIT A MINUTE! BECAUSE 4-EYES OVER THERE I HAVE TO BE KICKED OUT OF MY ROOM, THAT I SHARE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" he screamed. I nodded, he's finally seeing it my way… well one of my way… Tomoyo wasn't his best friend.

"HIIRAGIZAWA, you are going to pay!"

"Syaoran let me explain," Eriol started, before Syaoran could kill him with steam coming out of his ears. "I broke up with Tomoyo to protect her…"

"PROTECT HER FROM WHAT!" I yelled.

"My dad just informed me that some people are after the company, and they know I'm here, so their here as well to kill the heir."

"How the hell does killing the heir let him take the company!" I asked still angry.

"The people are my cousins. If they kill me, then their next inline for the business, but I doubt they would kill me, that's why I broke up with Tomoyo." He said

"I still don't get what Tomoyo has to do with this." I stated simply, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, if they won't kill me, their going to go after someone I care about and love, therefore their most likely going to go after Tomoyo." He explained.

"So… when are you going to get back together?" I asked, this was such a cliché situation.

"Well, my parents just found enough evidence against them to get them locked up, since they've tried to kill my family countless times. So, as soon as I can find them and turn them in, I can go back to my beautiful Tomoyo." He said.

"Alright then, we'll just have to find them as soon as possible."

"That's the plan."

* * *

There we go! Chapter 11… kind of short… but it gets the point across… but you thought Syaoran and Sakura were going to break up weren't you!

Well see you next chapter!

_KawaiiKarren_


	12. Chapter 12: Explanation & Bait

A/N: Sorry guys, but my comp was broken for a while but I'm back now!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
Musette Fujiwara; I'll try not to write any more "heart attack" chapters lol  
Ruks; hehe yes, but the way they get there will be interesting  
Jennycute14; I'll c wut I can do, but I do have summer hw  
Iheartanimex3  
KikiStrike; individualism! WOOT!  
Kimmygoldenangel; thank you! haha, sorry about the "almost heart attack"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank You for Caring  
Chapter 12: Explanation & Bait

So here, we are, me and Syaoran, lying in his bed, all cuddled in each other's arms. We didn't really care about getting caught, since our mothers approved of us being together. Tomoyo agreed to sleep in the same room with Eriol, just for tonight, so that Syaoran and I could have one more night together.

:.:Eriol & Tomoyo's Room:.:  
--3rd person P.O.V—

Tomoyo was giving Eriol the silent treatment, and avoiding him and eye contact at all cost.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol said, walking over the edge of the bed, where she was sitting, brushing her hair.

"Stay away from me" she said coldly, walking away from him into the bathroom, to apply moisturizer, which was a mistake, because as soon as she walked in, she was trapped.

"Tomoyo, please, let me explain…" Eriol began.

"Save it, it's obvious you were lying to me all those times you said you loved me" she said, looking at him, it was clear to the naked eye that she was on the verge of crying.

"No, I wasn't, I loved you, and still do…" he said but was once again interrupted.

"DON'T LIE TO ME ANYMORE! DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE LIED ENOUGH?" Tomoyo yelled, tears streaming down her face. "STOP LYING TO ME!" she yelled, repeatedly, pounding his chest with her small, gentle hands. He caught hands in the middle of her 4th time, and pulled her into a hug, cradling her upper body like it was the most precious thing in the word. "Stop lying to me…" she whispered.

"Shh… listen Tomoyo, your in danger if we're together okay? But as soon as I catch the guy, we can be together again and I'll love you more than ever, that is, if you still would want to." He felt her nod in his chest. They stood like that for a while, until he felt her full weight lean on him, he realized that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her over her bed, tucking her in, pulling the covers to her chin, and then kiss her forehead good night. After he tucked some of her hair behind her ear, he turned to leave, but was stopped by someone holding onto his wrist.

"Stay with me… please.." she pleaded, with her eyes half open. He only smiled and nodded, and crawled into bed besides her. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her closer, she leaned her head against his chest, and fell asleep in his arms, with him asleep in hers.

:.:NORMAL P.O.V in SAKURA'S ROOM:.:

"Syaoran?" I asked.

"Hmm..?"

"I just realize something"

"What is it?"

"If we find that guy who's after Tomoyo, we can get them back together, and we can stay like this." I said, when he heard her he sat up.

"What are you implying?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"That we go find the guy and turn him in." I stated simply.

"And how do we do that?" he asked, lying back down, pulling me back into his arms.

"Lure, him here with Tomoyo." I said.

:.:NEXT DAY:.:

Syaoran and I were sitting on the couch watching the notebook, when Eriol & Tomoyo came in laughing, like nothing happened.

"Wow Eriol, your alive" Syaoran said, as they approached us.

"Haha, not only that but, I also got to sleep in the same bed as this beauty."

"Oh really?" I inquired.

"Yeah, he explained everything to me, and I understand." Tomoyo explained happily, "In fact, Syaoran, you don't have to share a room with Eriol"

"Wait, we didn't discuss this Tomoyo." Eriol said. "Sharing a room with me might be a dangerous… if you share a room with me, it obviously shows that there's something between us."

"No, I insist, besides, I won't get hurt, you'll protect me… won't you?"

"Of course I will, but I can't be with every second of the day" and that's how the argument continued until Tomoyo won.

"Hey, Sakura, now we don't have to go find the guy." Syaoran said happily.

"Yes we do, Tomoyo is still in danger."

"You guys are going to find the guy?" Tomoyo asked, taking a seat next to me. "How?"

"We're going to use you as bait so that when he comes for you, we'll catch him and turn him in." I explained.

"I don't like it, what if something really happens to Tomoyo. Why can't the bait be me?" Eriol said, stubbornly.

"Nothing will happen to me, relax. Besides, he obviously already knows that we love each other, so even if the bait was you he would still go after me." Tomoyo said, "So when do we do this?"

"This evening." Syaoran said. "This is what we do…"

:.:THAT EVENING:.:

Tomoyo sat on the porch on a rocking chair, reading a book, by herself. We were watching her from inside, on the couch by the window.

"We've been here for hours" Syaoran whined, "it's already 9:30"

"Yeah, maybe we should just go to sleep, and continue tomarrow." Eriol said in agreement. But just I was about to agree I say a dark figure walk along the beach towards Tomoyo.

"SHH!" I said and pointed to figure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12! Yay! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

KawaiiKarren


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapped

A/N: sorry for the late update, my birthday was recently and I was planning my party, and then school started, so yeah. SORRY!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Jennycute14  
iheartanimex3  
rawrsitskim  
Musette Fujiwara  
ruks  
kimmygoldenangel  
UnshedCrimsonTears  
Moonlight n Sunlight

* * *

Thank You for Caring  
Chapter 13: Kidnapped…

It all happened so quickly; we were all on the porch, watching the dark figure approach Tomoyo. When all of the sudden we heard Eriol tumble backwards, we turned to see what happened, we saw Eriol being carried over the shoulder of someone, but as we got up to retrieve him we heard a piercing scream, we turn towards Tomoyo only to find her not there. We heard screeching tires in the distant, we knew they had left, but we took off running in that direction anyways. We came to a road, and far, far into the distance, so far in fact that you would have to squint your eyes you could see the head light of a van drive above the speed limit. That was the last thing I saw before I past out.

I woke up on the coach in the living room with everyone surrounding me. Chiharu was the first to respond; she pounced on me and bawled into my shoulder. I hugged her tightly, and patted her back, I whispered soothing words into her ear, but before I knew it was crying too. I adjusted myself so that Chiharu could sit comfortably on the coach, and we sat there crying, sniffing, with Syaoran's and Takashi's sad eyes watching us. Either of us said a word.

"Sakura, let's go to bed. We can look for them in the morning."

-sniff-sniff-"I don't really want to walk up there" I said.

"I'll carry you, c'mon." he said offering me his hand to help me up.

"What about Chiharu? She's asleep" I said gesturing towards the sleeping figure next to me.

"I'll take care of her, you guys go ahead." Takashi said. I nodded in response and put my hand in Syaoran's and pulled myself up. He swiftly picked me up bridal style.

"You could've carried me you know..." I said

"Yeah, but just incase you fall asleep" he said, all so knowingly. I once again nodded this time with a soft "oh". We went up the stairs in silence and half through the hall way that led to our room when the silence was broken.

"Syaoran…?" I called as I snuggled closer into his chest.

"Hm…" he answered; I could feel the vibration of his voice.

"Do you think we'll be able to find Tomoyo and Eriol?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah" he said, as he put me down to the open the door. I walked in the room and jumped into bed immediately without even bothering to change.

"No shower? No PJ's?" I heard Syaoran ask from the closet.

"No" I answered, and continued to make myself comfortable. After a couple minutes I felt Syaoran jump into bed besides me, as I was half way asleep. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer. And that's where I laid while I slept, and dreamed of the day ahead.

I woke up the next morning in a good mood, I almost forgot about what happened, that is until I walked into Tomoyo's room. I stood there, looking around the room; it was so lifeless, but yet so filled with so many characteristics of the living. There were articles of clothing thrown around a hamper, I smiled, a small smile, it was just like Tomoyo and Eriol to be organized. Their bathroom's sink glistened the reflection of light from the window, you could see the many concoctions of Tomoyo, that made her herself every morning, through the open door. A gentle scent of lavender and mint swept through the room. I walked over to her bed and climbed in… I missed her so much, I cried silently. I cried for who knows how long, until I felt some one gently shake me. I looked up and saw Syaoran.

"I called our parents" he said.

"Oh…" I didn't really know what else to say.

"Their really worried, they want us to come home as soon as we find them" I nodded, that's understandable, they'll probably want to be closer to us. He continued, "their really freaking out about the security, since they spent a lot of money on top notch security, their really shocked that the kidnappers were even able to get within 100 feet of the house." I jus shrugged in response, but still, it didn't make sense, if our parents hired the best security then how did they get that close?

"Maybe the kidnappers were apart of the security." I suggested. He looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"Maybe. Let's go check the attendance of the security guards." I nodded and lifted myself up.

"I'll go get Chiharu and Takashi, you call your mom and find out where they check in." I said as I walked out the door.

:.:Later that day:.:

We are walking towards the back of the house; there was a double door that latched open that led down to an underground room. That is where the guards were supposed to check in everyday that they showed up to work. We stepped through the doors and walk down a couple of steps, below us we could see a man looking at security cameras that were set up through out the house, we continued to walk in silence, when one of us stepped on a loose floor board.

"WHO'S THERE?" a voiced boomed as we walked down the wooden stairs.

"We're some of the heirs" I heard Syaoran answer, in the darkness.

"Oh! I'M SORRY! What brings you down here, sir?" an officer asked, who was apparently in charge.

"We're here to check your attendance sheet" I answered; we agreed earlier that if they didn't ask what happened we wouldn't tell them.

"Oh right this way," said moving aside so that we could step into the light. He offered each of us a seat before walking over to a table to next to the TV's and picking up sheets from a printer. "This is the attendance sheet from the last 48 hours, we printed them less than 15 minutes ago." He informed us. Syaoran nodded and took the sheets.

"Does this also list the employees that were suppose to be here but weren't?" he asked, after a couple minutes of looking.

"No, but I can't get you a sheet that does"

"Please do" the officer nodded curtly and walked over to a computer and typed in a password, clicked the mouse a few times, and before we knew it sheets of attendance were coming out of the printer.

"So what brings you guys down here? Mrs. Li never said anything about random check ups" the officer asked.

"We had a kidnapping last night" Takashi said, taking the sheets from him.

"And you think it's one of our men?" he said.

"Yes actually we do." Chiharu answered. "How else could some one get past security?"

"Good point…" he muttered. Syaoran and Takashi scooted closer together to compare sheets.

"Is there any men that you know of that was related to the Hiiragizawa's?" Syaroan asked.

"Yeah, this one guy, Yoshi Ping" he officer answered, "he always brgged about it with the boys on their break."

"Was he seen in the area last night?" Syoaran asked, looking up.

"Not that I know of." The officer answered.

:.:20 Minutes later:.:

"THAT WAS COMPLETELY USELESS," I said flopping onto my bed.

"No, at least now, we know who our guy is."

* * *

I'm going to end it here for now. This chapter was kind of useless, sorry! Better update next time, I promise (I say this every time).

KawaiiKarren


End file.
